Le jeu des petits chevaux
by Opdragon
Summary: Sur le Vogue Merry, quand le capitaine s'ennuie, ses nakamas sont heureusement là pour le distraire. Et c'est Nami qui s'y colle ! Pour son plus grand plaisir...


Bon, je dois bien admettre que je débute dans le domaine de la fanfiction. Et ce sera du LuNa. J'espère que le résultat sera à la hauteur.

Disclaimer : Cette superbe oeuvre appartient à Eiichiro Oda, bien évidemment.

* * *

**Le jeu des petits chevaux**

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que le Vogue Merry naviguait sur l'océan. Luffy, le jeune capitaine, s'ennuyait à mourir. D'ailleurs quand il ne passait pas son temps autour d'une table à réclamer de la nourriture pour son ventre impatient, il jouait aux cartes ou à d'autres amusements en compagnie de Usopp et de Chopper. Cependant, sa distraction principale restait tout de même les escales sur les différentes îles. Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas une seule terre en vue à l'horizon depuis deux bons jours, ce qui l'exaspérait particulièrement.

- C'est long ! Se plaignit-il. Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ?

- A mon avis, on arrivera à la prochaine île dans plusieurs jours, répondit Usopp. Nami nous en a parlé au dîner, tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

Tout ce que Luffy se rappelait, c'était les filets de carpe qu'il avait englouti en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Ce souvenir éveilla à nouveau son appétit.

- Tes histoires m'ont donné faim, dit-il à Usopp en guise de réponse. Hé, Sanji, je voudrais bien une assiette de viandes !

Sanji, en mode love-love, était comme à son habitude en train de servir des rafraîchissements aux demoiselles du navire.

- Nami-swan, Robin-swan, voici vos cocktails que votre humble serviteur vous offre avec amour !

- SANJI ! Cria Luffy au cuisinier pour capter son attention. Moi j'aimerais plutôt un bon steak !

- C'est pas vrai, tu viens à peine de sortir de table ! Râla Sanji exaspéré par la conduite de son capitaine. T'es pire qu'un estomac sur pattes, ma parole !

- J'y peux rien ! Dit Luffy en haussant les épaules. Faut bien que je me nourrisse !

- Eh bien, tu attendras le dîner ! Rétorqua Sanji d'une voix forte. Je suis occupé pour le moment. Et défense d'aller dans la cuisine ! Rajouta-t-il lorsqu'il vit Luffy se lever subitement.

Le jeune homme se rassit, déçu. Zoro était en train de dormir à son poste de vigie et Robin lisait son livre « l'histoire des temples sacrés » sans avoir daigné lever un œil vers la scène. Chopper lisait un livre de médecine à l'ombre. Usopp perfectionnait son lance-pierres dans un coin du bateau. Nami, quand à elle, sirotait tranquillement son verre tandis que Sanji continuait ses éloges envers ses deux déesses. Elle observa avec un sourire Luffy se mettre à bouder dans un coin du bateau. Pendant un court instant, elle se surprit à penser qu'il était plutôt mignon avec cette moue là.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, aujourd'hui ? Le soleil a dû me cogner trop fort sans doute » pensa-elle en chassant ses étranges et nouvelles pensées qui s'étaient formées dans son esprit.

Alors qu'elle se réinstalla plus confortablement sur son transat, Luffy, pour tromper son ennui, s'approcha d'elle.

- Hé Nami, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je suis en train de prendre le soleil, crétin, ça se voit pas ?

Elle avait sorti cette phrase automatiquement, sans prendre le temps d'être plus patiente avec son capitaine. Toutefois, la question de Luffy restait idiote : assise sur un transat en maillot, les lunettes de soleil sur le nez, on voyait mal ce qu'elle pouvait faire d'autre à part bronzer.

- Tu veux pas faire quelque chose avec moi ? Dit Luffy d'un ton attristé. J'm'ennuie…

Nami allait lui rétorquer quelque chose de cinglant mais elle se sentit vite désemparée par les yeux de cocker qu'il arborait.

- Imbécile, tu ne vois pas que Nami-san a envie d'être un peu tranquille pour une fois ! S'énerva Sanji.

- Laisse Sanji, c'est pas grave. De toute manière, j'ai assez pris le soleil pour aujourd'hui. Autant s'occuper l'esprit.

- Génial ! Lança Luffy d'un ton enthousiaste.

- Tu es bien trop gentille et patiente avec ce grossier énergumène, Nami adorée, remarqua Sanji, la cigarette à la bouche, tandis qu'il regardait en fronçant les sourcils Luffy sautiller sur place.

- Mais non, t'inquiètes pas, lui dit-elle en se rhabillant. De toute façon, je m'ennuyais moi aussi. Bon alors que veux tu faire Luffy ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

- Bah euh…dit Luffy en essayant de réfléchir, chose assez exceptionnel chez lui. En fait, je pensais que tu aurais une idée.

Sanji leva les yeux au ciel et rentra à l'intérieur du bateau vers les cuisines en maugréant des paroles à voix basse. Nami essaya de ne pas pouffer de rire. C'était bien leur capitaine tout craché. Il était toujours prêt à faire n'importe quoi sans prendre la peine de réfléchir une seule seconde.

- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu veux faire ?

Luffy resta perplexe quelques secondes. Sa navigatrice trouvait son expression enfantine adorable mais elle se gifla mentalement. Elle n'était pas là pour se comporter comme leur cuisinier. Un Sanji, c'était nettement assez.

- Ah je sais ! S'exclama Luffy d'une voix forte après un moment d'intense réflexion. On n'a qu'à jouer à chat, non ?

Nami s'attendait à un jeu stupide mais là, c'était carrément ridicule. Elle ne se voyait pas courir en tout sens pour l'attraper ou l'inverse.

- Non, je n'ai pas du tout envie de jouer à ce jeu de gamin, refusa-t-elle catégoriquement.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna Luffy, dépité. Mais on va faire quoi alors ?

Nami se mit alors à réfléchir à un jeu qui ne soit pas trop ennuyeux et assez simple pour que Luffy comprenne bien les règles. Chopper qui lisait depuis tout à l'heure ferma son livre, se leva et l'ouvrage sous le bras, s'avança vers eux. Usopp, qui avait fini de nettoyer son lance-pierres, se mêla à la conversation.

- Pourquoi vous ne jouez pas au tarot ? Déclara le renne au nez bleu.

- Pour retrouver les cartes cornées, non merci, répondit Nami.

- Au 321 ? Proposa Chopper.

- On n'a plus de dés pour ce jeu, intervint Usopp. Luffy les a confondu avec des cubes de fromage.

- Aux échecs ?

- Laissons de côté les jeux intellectuels, c'est préférable, soupira Nami.

- Au Pictionnary ?

- Vu les talents de dessinateur de notre capitaine, je doute que l'on puisse faire la différence entre un zèbre et une poêle à frire, ricana Usopp.

- Au monopoly alors ?

Usopp s'approcha de lui et murmura à son oreille.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. La banque risque de faire faillite avec Nami dans les parages.

- Mais ce sont des faux billets ! Lança Chopper en se grattant la tête.

- Apprends qu'une voleuse reste une voleuse, lui apprit Usopp avec philosophie. Ouah, c'est profond ce que je viens de…

Nami le coupa en lui frappant durement la tête et en lui lançant un « la ferme ! » très concluant.

- Un blessé, il y a un blessé ! Cria Chopper, affolé. Un médecin !

- C'est toi ! Lancèrent tous les gens présents sur le bateau, y compris Robin qui ne leva pas le nez de son livre et Zoro qui s'était réveillé un court instant.

- Je dois bien avoir un jeu dans mes affaires, dit-elle en réfléchissant intensément. Bon allez, suis moi.

- Ok Nami, dit celui-ci en souriant à pleine dent. Shishishi.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les chambres. Nami trouva rapidement sa cabine. Elle y entra et se mit à farfouiller dans ses affaires, à la recherche d'un jeu de société aux règles les plus basiques et les plus faciles. Au bout d'un moment, alors que Luffy baillait, elle s'exclama :

- Enfin, le voilà !

- C'est quoi ?

Elle lui montra une boîte de taille moyenne, assez poussiéreuse où était inscrit en caractère gras : « jeu des petits chevaux ».

- Chouette ! S'écria Luffy. On peut les caresser ?

Nami soupira. S'il se mettait à ses commentaires débiles, on n'était pas près de commencer une partie.

- C'est un jeu, Luffy, un jeu. Ces chevaux sont des pions. Bon, on commence une partie ?

- Ouais, d'accord, lança-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Mais au même moment, une petite secousse dû aux vagues - le hasard fait bien les choses _(bien que l'auteur y soit quand même pour beaucoup) _- fit bouger le bateau un peu plus violemment, projetant Nami qui tenait son jeu de petits chevaux contre Luffy. Ce dernier se cogna contre le mur et reçut dans ses bras la jolie rousse. Totalement surprise, elle lâcha le jeu par terre. Après cette petite secousse, les deux protagonistes se regardèrent intensément. Les joues de Nami se colorèrent légèrement. Gênée, elle voulut se détacher de lui et tenter de reprendre contenance. Cependant, Luffy n'ouvrit pas ses bras pour la libérer de cette soudaine étreinte. Ils se contemplèrent pendant plusieurs minutes. Ce fut le capitaine qui rompit le silence :

- Tu as fait tomber ta boîte, dit-il un peu perdu par cette situation inhabituelle.

- Oui, je vais la ramasser, dit-elle sur le même ton.

Personne ne bougea. Ils continuèrent à se regarder, sans prêter attention au jeu de petits chevaux renversé par terre.

- Je crois qu'il n'y a plus de secousses, affirma Luffy d'une voix qui ne lui était pas familière.

- Heureusement, dit Nami, embarrassée.

Là encore, il n'y eut aucun mouvement de la part des protagonistes.

- Au fait, comment on y joue à ton jeu ? Demanda soudainement Luffy.

- C'est drôle, je ne me souviens plus vraiment des règles… Mais si tu veux, on peut improviser…

Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses mains s'aventurer sur le gilet rouge sans manche de Luffy. Étonné de son audace, le capitaine la regardait faire sans intervenir. Un sourire doux orna ses lèvres lorsqu'elle le fixa à nouveau. Il la trouva drôlement mignonne avec cette expression troublée. Il autorisa la main délicate de sa navigatrice de se faufiler pour caresser son torse.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Murmura Nami pour elle-même.

Trop tard, le mal était fait. Ne pouvant réfréner un de ses instincts, elle lui déboutonna son gilet et embrassa délicatement sa poitrine enfin accessible. Luffy frissonna et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Il poussa un petit soupir lorsqu'elle l'embrassa cette fois dans la nuque. Il ne l'avait jamais soupçonné mais son corps révélait plusieurs endroits où il était plutôt sensible. Nami releva doucement la tête et le regarda passionnément.

Elle se rapprocha du visage de Luffy et scella ses lèvres aux siennes. Leur premier baiser se révéla fougueux, reflétant l'état mental dans lequel se trouvait les deux jeunes pirates. A la fin de ce baiser, Luffy la gratifia d'un magnifique sourire. N'y tenant plus, elle l'embrassa à nouveau plus sauvagement cette fois ci et lui ordonna de fermer la porte à clé. Puis elle le jeta sur son lit sans autre forme de procès et lui retira avec empressement son gilet devenu bien encombrant. Il l'embrassa dans le cou alors que ses mains descendait progressivement vers le bas de ses hanches. Il retira habilement le haut de son maillot de bain et descendit sa bouche vers les objets de sa convoitise. Poursuivant leurs baisers et leurs caresses, ils semblaient avoir atteint la porte d'un nouveau monde qui leur était jusqu'à alors parfaitement inconnu. Luffy, qui se trouvait encore sous Nami, gémit lorsque la jeune fille s'attarda sous le short bleu de son partenaire. Son regard se posa sur elle. Pour la première fois, les yeux de Luffy désiraient. La viande pouvait attendre. Nami, avec un sourire espiègle, lui dit alors :

- Bon, on y joue aux petits chevaux ?

* * *

Tiens mais que fait Nami-swan ? S'étonna Sanji alors qu'il tendait une tasse de café à Robin.

Zoro, bien réveillé pour une fois, était accoudé à un des rebords du navire. Il demeurait silencieux et son expression impénétrable ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion. Chopper leva le nez de son livre sur les vertus du lierre pour les infections et dit à Sanji :

- Je crois qu'ils sont partis jouer à un jeu de société.

Sanji parut très surpris.

- Un jeu de société avec celui-là ? Ma pauvre princesse, je la plains ! Je vais lui proposer une petite collation. Et à Luffy, un gros casse-croûte, sinon il va encore me saouler avec ces demandes de nourriture.

Il allait se diriger vers la porte donnant aux compartiments mais Robin l'arrêta avec son bras.

- Je vais y aller à ta place, lui dit-elle le visage insondable. J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes.

- Oh, mais bien sûr Robin-swan, je te laisse y aller si tu le souhaites ! affirma Sanji en mode love-love. Tes désirs sont des ordres pour moi !

- Pff, pathétique, lança Zoro d'un ton hargneux.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as, tête de gazon ? S'écria Sanji d'un ton sarcastique. T'as un problème ?

- Mon problème, c'est ta face de cuistot gominé, dit simplement l'épéiste en se détournant de lui.

- Jaloux de n'être pas aussi populaire que moi, laitue géante ? Lança Sanji en riant ouvertement.

- Populaire auprès de qui ? Auprès des cyclopes aux sourcils en vrille ?

- Voilà ce qu'il te dit le cyclope, fulmina Sanji en levant sa jambe vers le visage de Zoro.

- Apprends à frapper, love cook ! Lui rétorqua ce dernier en bloquant son attaque avec l'un de ses katanas.

Tandis que le bretteur et le cuisinier se battaient devant l'air lassé de Usopp et paniqué de Chopper, Robin se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers les compartiments et plus exactement vers sa chambre qu'elle partageait avec Nami. Alors qu'elle marchait, elle entendit des gémissements étouffés et des soupirs très significatifs. Elle continua d'avancer en direction de ces bruits et entendit un cri de jouissance à peine dissimulé par Luffy, suivi par un long gémissement de Nami. Si Sanji avait entendu ça, son cœur se serait arrêté de battre pour de bon, pensa Robin avec un sourire. Puis elle stoppa devant la porte fermée de sa chambre et tendit l'oreille _(C'est vilain ce que tu fais Robin !^^)._

- Luffy, vas y ! C'est trop bon…

- Na…Nami ! Oh, j'adore les petits chevaux !

Robin se retint de rire. La réplique était assez tordante, même pour la femme sérieuse qu'elle était. Elle les laissa à leur « jeu » et repartit à l'extérieur. Elle remarqua que le combat entre Zoro et Sanji était terminé et que pour une fois, il n'y avait pas trop de bosses (seulement quatre ou cinq de chaque côté tout au plus). Le cuisinier, la clope au bec, s'avança vers elle et lui demanda :

- Alors ? Ma Nami adorée veut que je la sauve des griffes de ce mufle ?

Robin resta calme pour éviter de rire aux éclats face à cette remarque. Le visage insondable, elle lui dit :

- Non, ça va, ils jouent en ce moment.

« Ça pour jouer, ils jouaient, pensa-t-elle en riant. S'ils ne sont pas plus discrets, ils risquent de se faire repérer ».

- A quoi jouent-ils finalement ? Questionna naïvement Chopper.

- Eh bien, aux petits chevaux, je crois, répondit l'archéologue.

- Aux petits chevaux ? S'étonna Usopp. C'est un jeu pour les enfants, non ?

- Pas spécialement, dit Robin amusée, s'apercevant que sa phrase laissait planer un gros sous-entendu.

Zoro la dévisagea quelques secondes. La réaction de Robin lui semblait quelque peu différente des autres jours. Il l'avait tout de suite senti lorsqu'elle avait répondu.

- Hé, le cuistot ?

Le cuisinier le regarda dédaigneusement.

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas rejoindre ta chère Nami-san ? Peut-être voudra-t-elle un partenaire pour ce **jeu**, dit le bretteur d'un ton goguenard, en insistant sur le dernier mot et en observant la réaction de Robin.

Celle-ci demeura sereine, comme à son habitude.

- Non, je ne crois pas, lança-t-elle simplement à Zoro.

- Et pourquoi non ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton narquois.

- Eh bien parce qu'ils sont en pleine partie et qu'ils n'aimeront pas être dérangés, répondit Robin en adoptant un ton dégagé.

L'expression de Zoro devint inquisitrice. Robin soutint son regard. Heureusement pour elle, Sanji vint à la rescousse.

- Fiches lui la paix, face de pelouse ! Tu crois qu'elle a besoin de répondre à tes stupides questions ?

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, sourcil frisé !

- Alors fermes là, tête d'algues ! Tu déranges tout le monde avec tes propos débiles !

- Je fais ce que je veux, « Lover looser » (_je suis nul en anglais mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sortir ce genre de phrases)._

- Tu l'auras voulu, géant vert ! Je vais t'éjecter d'ici à coups de pied dans le cul !

- Tu me diras quand tu commences, j'ai bien dû mal à sentir tes coups de fillette !

Le combat reprit de plus belle. Usopp soupira tandis que Chopper rouvrit son livre et continua sa lecture, s'asseyant loin des deux autres. Robin reprit elle-même son livre et poursuivit son passionnant chapitre sur l'étude comparée sur les croyances apostoliques de Skypiea au XIIème siècle et leurs répercutions économiques, sociales et géopolitiques.

Dans la cabine de Nami et Robin, une autre atmosphère régnait. Une fois leur partie de « petits chevaux » terminée, Luffy et Nami se rhabillèrent légèrement gênés. Ils évitèrent de se regarder en face et quittèrent la chambre sans un mot. Ils regagnèrent le pont. Sanji, lorsqu'il aperçut Nami, interrompit son combat et fonça vers Nami telle une tornade, un cœur dans l'œil.

- NAMI-SWAN ! Quelle joie de te revoir !

- Alors c'était bien la partie de petits chevaux ? Demanda Usopp à Luffy.

- Oui, c'était très…instructif.

Tout l'équipage s'écroula par terre à part Robin qui ria ouvertement.

- Notre capitaine qui nous sort un mot comme ça, on aura tout vu, grogna Zoro.

- Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé, Nami chérie ? Demanda Sanji, prêt à frapper son capitaine si la réponse se révélait négative.

- Non, c'était très agréable, je dois dire, sourit Nami.

- je recommencerai bien une autre partie un de ces quatre, lança Luffy en arborant son sourire que tout le monde jugea idiot à part Nami.

- Et qui a gagné ? Interrogea Chopper.

- Nami, elle est très forte à ce jeu, répondit Luffy en fixant intensément sa navigatrice.

Un sourire malicieux naquit sur les lèvres de celle-ci.

- Tu n'étais pas en reste non plus, tu t'es plutôt bien débrouillé pour un débutant.

- J'ai un très bon professeur, fit remarquer Luffy en clignant de l'oeil.

- Le tout, c'est de savoir comment utiliser correctement les chevaux, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout juste. Quand tu sais comment ça marche, c'est très agréable à manipuler.

Tout l'équipage les regarda sans comprendre. Cette discussion n'avait pas beaucoup de sens sauf pour Robin qui n'était pas dupe.

- La prochaine fois, je t'initierai au « touché coulé », affirma Nami d'une voix forte.

- J'espère que ça sera aussi bien que les petits chevaux, dit Luffy.

- Compte là dessus, lui dit-elle.

Luffy fut le seul à remarquer cette lueur taquine au fond de ses yeux.

Depuis ce jour là, l'équipage devait bien l'admettre : si Luffy adorait la viande, il était devenu également un accro au jeu.

* * *

Et voilà ! Première fanfiction écrite. Assez longue mine de rien. Allez, à la prochaine.


End file.
